Just Listening
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Matt decides to go upstairs exploring when he saw a blond studying. When it hails, Mello's reminded of his family life when he goes downstairs to get away from it all, Matt teaches him how to block the noise. MelloxMatt FRIENDSHIP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them**

**This was part one of a contest entry for DA. Hopefully you like. This is how I think Mello and Matt met. Two-shot**

Just Listening

-----------------

Matt was surprised when it started to rain all of the sudden. A lot of the kids actually started running down the stairs after they heard the first few drops. His emerald eyes watched in scared amusement as they ran down, screaming about how it was raining. It could have been snowing from the way they acted.

He settled himself near his window and watched the rain became harder. The trail of water that went down his window reminded him of his mother's death...of her blood trailing like it. But it also reminded him of how she comforted him when he was crying, and when he was scared of the rain.

"Hey! Gamer!"

Matt turned toward the door to see a boy that he barely knew, dark brown hair and taller then him, stand at the door. He motioned outside, "Come on! It's raining."

"I don't feel like getting wet." Matt answered shyly. He hated it when someone talked to him. All he wanted was to be left alone, but that never seemed to happen, not even in school. Attention was always on him, always. Good and bad.

The boy shrugged, "Your loss!" He ran out, not even bothering to shut the door.

Matt sighed inwardly before standing up and walked over to the door. Maybe now since many of the orphans were outside, he could explore some. Getting that idea, he closed the door behind him and walked up stairs. He already saw everything to see downstairs, but upward he never saw. Not even once!

He trudged upward, looking at different rooms that were open and peeking through doors that were closed, just out of vain curiosity.

He opened a door on the second floor to see a blonde hunched over a desk, a book in hand and a notebook with a pencil on the other side of him. Matt watched interestedly, he knew this kid only by reputation. This kid was trying to beat another kid in being number one...Near right? He was trying to beat Near if memory didn't fail him.

Deciding that he wouldn't want to be caught, he was about to shut the door when he heard a voice.

"You think your pretty sly, opening and thinking you can close it, don't ya?"

Matt froze literally in place. He never heard this kid talk before, and when he did, it was usually out of profanity.

"Well?"

Matt shrugged before opening it all the way. The blonde was still at his book, but not looking at it like he was. He was staring at it like he was pretending to be busy...for all Matt knew, he was pretending.

"I wasn't trying to be sly." Matt said. "And I don't really have to explain myself to you." He winced at his strong words, but didn't really care. Even though he admired the blonde from afar, that didn't mean he was about to lie down and take orders from him...

"Really? Then why so quiet? You really a stupid bitch to think that you can just walk in and walk out unnoticed."

"Don't you mean I must pretty stupid?" Matt smirked. "Because for all I know your the dumbest one. We all know what they say about you. Still in second place.."

"Oh shut up." The boy answered rolling his eyes out of sheer anger.

He decided to switch the conversation around, "Why aren't you outside."

"I'm going to beat that mother fucker even if it's death by pencil." The blonde answered before eying him. It was the first time Matt realized that this blonde had blue eyes...and it was uncommon nowadays. "What about you?"

"I just didn't feel like getting wet."

"You or the gameboy you're so attached to?"

"Maybe both, maybe just me. I dunno, that's for you to decide." Matt answered. He paused before twisting his hair when he said. "Do you ever listen to the rain Mello?"

Mello paused for the longest time before shaking his head. "No...why?"

"Did you have anyone that cared about you?"

"Why are you asking me this shit?" Mello demanded of him. "And how the hell do you know my name when I have no fucking idea what yours is?"

"Well, people call on you a lot to answer questions, same with Near. Me? I'm usually the troubled one." Matt laughed weakly. "Matt...my name's Matt."

"You're the shy one." Mello smirked.

"I am not shy." Matt snapped. "I just don't like associating with people."

"Therefore that makes you shy." Mello shot back.

"No, it makes me anti-social. Even the second placer should get that right." Matt folded his arms angrily before saying. "Why I came here I have no fucking clue." He bowed sarcastically. "See you later." He was about to walk off when he heard...

"Why do you listen to the rain? If it bugs you so much to go out, why do you listen?"

"Memories." Matt answered.

"Memories of...?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

Matt shrugged. "Of whoever I talked to or something during a rainy day. The rain reminds me of my mother, and maybe it'll remind me of today..."

"Haha," Mello shook his head. "Yeah sure. Dream on."

"It's true." Matt said shrugging. He opened the door and closed it, leaving Mello into his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I make any profit from them.**

Just Listening

Its been three weeks, six days, thirteen hours, fourty minuets, and three seconds since Matt had decided to sneak around in his room. Its been that long since Mello even decided to talk to Matt. Why he even bothered, he didn't even know. But what he did know, was that he was curious. Curious to what the sound of rain could possibly make to bring memories. Memories of what though? Mello had asked him that, but only got confused in a way.

This time, it wasn't raining, but hailing. Something that Mello did NOT enjoy. Each hit of the roof with the block of ice reminded him of every hit that was landed on him by his drunken mother and father. Every slam of hail that hit the window felt like a slap across the face. And even though hail came with rain, he couldn't help but to remind himself that the water was just like blood, trailing from himself down to the floor.

He walked down the hallways, wincing and nearly skidding at every hit of ice. Although half of the orphanage was outside, playing, and waiting for snow. Mello was NOT about to join them, knowing that the ice that was going to hit him, was going to feel exactly like a pinch or a slap. And he didn't want to be cold anyway.

He reached the living room part of the orphanage to see the crimson haired boy sitting near the crackling fireplace, gameboy in hand. His eyes concentrating on the screen. Mello blinked, "Aren't you going to listen for the rain?"

"No, not when its hailing." Matt answered. Mello had a feeling that Matt knew who it was without looking. "What about you? Are you trying finally?"

Mello scoffed. "Yeah right, I don't listen to sissy things like that." He winced when a big sheet of ice started to hail down faster. The feeling of punches and slaps were starting to annoy him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but it seemed to make it worse.

Matt's voice snapped him out of it. "Your listening to the hail."

"I'm trying not to." Mello answered simply. "Why the fuck do you care what I'm listening to anyway?"

"Because that's how you get to know someone. You know what they listen to. This isn't peaceful is it?" Matt wasn't expecting an answer, for he pressed on. "You know, the fireplace can block some of it out. At least you won't get cold." He scooted over.

Mello blinked at him for the longest time, "Why do you want to get to know me?" He asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. He had a lot of enemies in the orphanage, and if Matt was just trying...

"Because I want to be your friend." Matt said.

Was it really that simple?

Mello paused, watching him. "What?" He asked. "You want to be my friend?"

"Your a loner, I'm anti-social. You want to beat an anti-social person." Matt concluded. "Don't you need someone that knows the anti-social way to help you?"

"Why should I accept your help when I know all to well that you can playing me into a trap?" Mello demanded. "Well?"

"Isn't it simple?" Matt asked, pausing his game. Mello was taken a back when Matt looked over at him, a big grin on his face. "Because you know I'm too blunt for my own damn good. And you fucking well know it."

"Stop trying to act bad ass." said Mello, clearly amused at his language. "Your acting sucks."

"Well, hanging around you may teach me then wouldn't it?" Matt asked him sincerely.

Mello paused before deciding to sit down. It was getting cold and tiring just standing up, when a fireplace was going. Right when he sat down, the hail seemed to sound farther away, the rain didn't sound so vicious anymore.

"True..." Mello said softly. "That is true."

"So friends?" Matt held out his pinky.

Mello stared at him for the longest time before also holding out his pinky. "Friends." He agreed.

And damn good ones too.


End file.
